The Granger rescue
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Taken to the black house Harry becomes suspicious of the Hermione he met there. Her attitude was one thing that seemed wrong, but there were other things that he noticed. Things most would not even think about. He needed to make sure and that need led to a new adventure for Harry.


Rescue of the Granger's

Outside number twelve Grimmauld place at the far side of the little park the order of the phoenix used when arriving or leaving, hidden under his invisibility cloak, crouched a very suspicious Harry Potter. Slowly he tucked the book taken from the Black library he had been studying carefully into the inside pocket of his jacket. Looking back at number twelve where he had been kept prisoner once again he decided that as everyone seemed to be busy working on something for Dumbledore no one would miss him for quite some time and then took a look around the bush he was hiding behind. '_I can do this, if I am wrong and that is the real Hermione inside number twelve, well I only have a few yards to cover'_. After making sure the park was clear and taking a deep breath he closed his eyes pressed the tip of his wand against his chest then concentrated really hard on a picture in his mind of himself standing beside the Hermione he knew and loved. He whispered the words "Iter ad latus meum dominarum." then silently he vanished from the park.

To Harry it seemed it had taken him ages before still in a crouched position he came to a stop. Looking around he found himself outside what appeared to be a deserted farmhouse. Quickly looking around he noticed there wasn't another building for as far as he could see in any direction. Feeling confused he was wondering what was happening and where Hermione was, where he was? Had the book been wrong about shifting to a person's side? He was trying to figure out why he was not with Hermione when he saw Nymphadora Tonks step out of the house and place several locking charms on the door before she started to wander around toward the back of the building, he had a good idea then where Hermione was. Keeping well hidden in the long grass he followed Tonks on his hands and knees to try and work out just what was happening. According to the book he had been studying the way he had arrived he should have appeared at the side of Hermione, or as close as magic would allow him to get to her, it was obvious she had to be in the building.

At the back of the building the woman who liked to be called Tonks met up with another order of the phoenix member that Harry knew. "Wotcher Dung, just fed the prisoners again. Lords… shows how boring it is guarding this place when taking food to the prisoners is a topic for conversation." She said sounding really bored.

"Yeah well Albus wants her as far from the Potter brat as he can get her. Yer should count yer sen lucky gal, at least you aint gotta keep takin polyjuice like Hestia. Bet she'll be getting fed up already, but by the time she has finished with Potter he won't want nothing to do with the Granger tart." Mundungus Fletcher replied as he shook him self and then complained of being cold.

"Be another three hours before Remus and Diggle come to relieve us. Three hours of having to keep listening to Granger and her folks." Tonks grumbled. She then pulled a small package out of her cloak. "Here's your sandwiches, I'd best get back around the front, though why we bother I don't know, they can't get out of there without a wand, and Hestia has Granger's wand."

"Yer should be patient gal, it'll not be long afore Dumbledore's plan comes together, with Granger outa the way Potter'll be married off ter that Weasley bint an we'll all be bleeding rich on the lads gold." Mundungus said rubbing his hands together a look of greed filling his eyes.

"Be glad when it's all over. If it wasn't for that Weasley prat letting it slip to Granger we wouldn't be stuck out here. Bloody fool doesn't deserve a share after that blunder." Tonks grumbled as she turned back toward the way she had come.

Harry stayed where he was as Tonks wandered back to the front of the building. 'So I was right, I knew that ruddy impostor didn't smell like my Hermione, she might have used the same perfume but it didn't fool me. Right how do I do this? from what them two said the whole Granger family is locked up in that place. What was it Tonks said… three hours, yeah I got three hours to get my Hermione free before that traitor Moony shows up.'

Watching Dung carefully Harry put his wand away and after a quick search around him he picked up a large stone. A slightly evil grin came on his face as he watched Dung sit down and snuggle himself up against the wall to get out of the wind. Moving quietly Harry slowly got behind the ragged man who smelt of stale tobacco and fire whiskey. As Dung started on his first sandwich Harry got close enough to swing the stone at the side of the man's head. Mundungus toppled over without a sound. Still moving slow and quiet Harry removed the man's wand and then after looking around for some way to tie the man up, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled Dung's boots off. Using the laces he tied Dung's wrists tightly behind his back, he then threw the boots as far away as he could. After dragging the man's rather smelly sock off he forced it into the smelly traitor's mouth to keep him silent. _Enjoy that when you wake up traitor_, Harry thought as he moved away.

Leaving Dung lying in a heap Harry made his way to the corner of the building. Carefully taking a peek around the corner he could see Tonks sitting on the door step eating her sandwiches. Pulling back he tried to figure the odds of getting to Tonks before she could cast a spell. It did not take much to work out that he had no chance of doing so. As he stood racking his brain for a way to get at Tonks he noticed he still had the stone he had hit Mundungus with, he held it tightly in his hand. Another peek let him know that there was no chance of throwing the stone and knocking the female Auror out, and then an idea came to him.

Taking a deep breath Harry rapped the stone he held on the stone work of the building. Taking a quick peek he could see Tonks walking his way to take a look at what the noise was, just as he had expected her too. Breathing slow and deep he prepared himself for when she reached the corner, he stooped down low and held him self ready. He watched her shadow as it appeared and grew larger, then at just the right time he swung the stone as hard as he could into Tonks stomach.

Tonks reached the corner where the noise had come from and suddenly doubled over as he hit her, the air gushing out of her lungs. Before she had any chance of recovering Harry had slammed his fist into her jaw and had her disarmed. Tonks woke up two minutes later to find that she was outside the farm house door with a wand pressing into her left breast. "Shit, that hurt," she groaned as she made to move.

"What's the counter spell to open this door?" Harry asked pressing the wand harder into her to push her back down.

Tonks looked up at her assailant and simply growled "Piss off boy."

Harry looked into her eyes and with a grim look he said "Tonks if you don't tell me that leaves just one way to disarm the spells, you better believe I will do anything for Hermione, and killing her kidnappers while affecting a rescue will not be considered a crime, now what are the counter spells?"

Looking up into Harry Potters face Tonks saw for the first time the young man who had fought and beat Voldemort several times, she also saw the man who had just a few weeks ago killed Dolohov for hurting Hermione Granger. For the very first time since she became an Auror she was truly scared. She knew in that one look that she was standing on deaths doorstep. She knew that she would not be able to delay Potter until help arrived and he could be obliviated as usual.

As she hesitated she felt the heat as the tip of his wand began to glow with a blue light. "FINITE MAXIMUS," she said to stop him casting what ever spell he was going to cast. Before she could do or say anything else the wand tip turned red and she was hit at point blank range by a stunning spell.

Harry pointed his wand at the door and drawing as much magic as he could he cast "Finite Maximus," at the door. He nodded to him self as he heard the locks opening and a moment later the door opened. Creeping into the house he looked at the dark passage in front of him with four doors to choose from. Using his magic as a guide he found he could feel Hermione, she was in the last room on the left. As quietly as he could he made his way down the passage and slowly as quietly as he could he opened the door a little.

Peeking into the room he could see the Grangers sitting against the far wall, each of them was tied up with ropes. Sitting against the opposite wall in a chair facing them was a grinning Severus Snape. Snape was talking rather quietly as he looked at the prisoners. "We only need you for a few more days Granger, and then I'll have the pleasure of getting you out of my life permanently. Oh but I've already told you that haven't I. what I have not told you is that I shall make sure you do not die a virgin, I shall truly enjoy it when young Weasley arrives later, he is really looking forward to taking Potters woman. I shall also let him take that vile creature with you, filthy Muggle slime. I shall enjoy your screams as he rapes you both. It's what you deserve after foiling all Dumbledore's plots to kill the brat off."

Harry gave Snape no chance of ever seeing his dreams come true as he pointed the tip of his wand through the tiny gap and cast the same spell at Snape as he did at Dolohov. The cutting curse removed Snape's head from his shoulders while he was still wearing a sneer. Snape never even knew he was dead until it was far too late. Harry moved forward and kicked the chair Snape's body sat in so that it toppled away from the Grangers. He then as quickly as he could set the Granger family free, starting with Hermione and then her mother, he freed her father last and as he stood up from cutting the ropes on Richard Granger he was grabbed in a fierce hug his vision blurred by a mass of long curly brown hair as Hermione wrapped her self around him.

"I knew you would come for me Harry, I told Snape he would regret the day he ever saw me. I knew you would come, I knew it here in my heart." She said as she held him as tight as she could.

Richard and Helen Granger were quite shocked when their daughter who was such a caring loving girl did not seem in the least bit bothered by the fact they had just witnessed a man being beheaded. Before either of them could think of anything to say Harry spoke. "We don't have much time left, we need to put some distance between us and this place, and I have no idea where the hell we are, or where to go."

Hermione released some of the pressure in her hold to lean back a little, "Dobby, Harry, once we are outside away from the wards you can call Dobby, we have a small cabin in the Forest of Dean, no one in the magical world knows about it."

Looking at how the two teens were acting as if they had faced such things before Richard wrapped his left arm around his wife and said "Let's get going then, we've spent enough time in this place."

Harry with Hermione still holding on to him led the way out of the farm house. Once outside he handed the wands he had taken from the three who were keeping the Grangers prisoner to Hermione. He then went back inside the house, standing in the room and looking at the dead Snape Harry growled, "No body gets to hurt my Hermione and get away with it." He then lifted his wand and banished Snape's body and then his head. He then cast a Scourgify spell to clear away the blood. As he turned to leave the room he muttered "Maybe having them looking for you will give us some extra time. About time you did something useful Snape."

As soon as he joined the Grangers outside Harry called for Dobby and with just a slight pop a few seconds later the little elf appeared. "Hello Dobby my friend, could you do me a favour and take Mr and Mrs Granger to their place in the Forest of Dean and then come back for me and Hermione?"

While Dobby stared into Richards eyes Harry pointed his wand at the stunned Tonks and with all the power he could muster he said "Obliviate," he then cast another spell and banished her clothes. While Dobby took the elder Grangers to safety Harry and Hermione walked around to the back of the farm house and Hermione tried out the wands she had from Harry to see which one worked best for her. She found that Tonks wand was an almost perfect match and pointing it at Mundungus she paused to gather her magic and then cast "Obliviate."

Just three minutes later the two teens joined her parents at the log cabin on the holiday site in the Forest of Dean. Dobby chose to stay with them so that he could help Harry, and Hermione did not have the heart to upset the little fellow by mentioning her dislike of elf slavery. Not when it had been her idea to use the normally happy little guy.

Harry quickly learned why the Grangers were being held prisoner by Dumbledore's order of the phoenix. Hermione told him how it all started when Ron slipped up and mentioned how rich he was going to be with his share of the Potter fortune when Harry died. As Ron tried to cover up his slip she had then discovered why he had the connection to Voldemort. It took her quite some time but she had found a way to remove the thing from behind his scar, and she had sent an owl to Dumbledore to tell him she knew what it was and how to remove the connection, which was a small part of Voldemort's soul lodged in the scar he had on his forehead. She had been shocked when Dumbledore had told her she was not allowed to tell Harry. That Harry was to be used as a sacrifice to enable Dumbledore to kill Voldemort and then use the Potter gold to rebuild the magical world as it should be. She and her parents who had heard and knew everything were taken prisoner that night after refusing to go along with Dumbledore's plot. The person who was posing as Hermione was there to cause problems between Harry and Hermione and to cause such a rift between them that he would never believe her if she managed to get free and tell him the truth.

"They could not kill me off until after Ron had been to the farm, Harry. It seems Dumbledore had done some deal with the Weasley's, I was to be given to Ron to deflower, and Ginny was to be used to secure the Potter fortune by getting pregnant by you. At least that's what Snape kept complaining about, he wanted to kill us off straight away, and claim the death eaters had done it."

As the teens talked Richard was slowly beginning to realise that the two teens had seen and done far more than he and his wife knew about. They were discussing things like two war veterans rather than two teens that had been in a terrifying position. He could not stop him self as he said "Hermione Jane, I think its time you came clean about what is going on, about what has been going on."

Harry and the Granger's had quite a lot to discus that night before any of them got any sleep. The teens had to tell the older couple what had happened to them since they first entered the magical world. Everything that both Hogwarts and Hermione had kept from her parents was revealed and talked about, right up to where Hermione had been almost killed while fighting a battle in the depths of the ministry of magic just a few weeks earlier.

It was two shocked and angry parents who having told their only child that she would never again set foot inside Hogwarts School went to bed. Hermione watched her parents as they went into their room and then she turned to Harry. "Well that was the easy part. Tomorrow I have to tell them how we are going to get that vile bit of Voldemort out of you. That conversation I am not looking forward too."

"You want to clue me in on how we do this?" Harry asked before he gave a large yawn.

"Its simple really, first we get married and then we get rid of that thing by consummating the bond." Hermione answered smiling at Harry.

"Consummate… consummate like as in have sex… like as in have sex together?" Harry said as his face turned bright red.

"Yes Harry. You and me, we have sex and consummate our bond. At first I wasn't sure it would work with me. I mean all I had to go on was the way you looked at me when you threw Voldemort off when he tried to possess you at the ministry, but with the way Dumbledore reacted I know that you feel the same for me as I do for you. It's our love that will rid you of that vile thing. Our love and the marriage bond plus two love and purity runes on each of our breasts. According to my calculations the combined magical power that is usually released on the completion of a marriage bond, plus the huge amount of power you have, along with my power focusing on your scar will be enough to rid you of the parasite. The love and purity rune will prevent the vile thing latching onto one of us once it leaves the scar."

"Yeah Dumbledore told me that love was the power Voldemort knows not. But Hermione I… I mean I don't… I have never… bugger it woman I have no idea what to do, no body ever bothered to explain it to me." Harry told her his tiredness vanishing.

"Well we can soon sort that out, you can read the book my mum gave to me when we had the talk, then if there is anything you don't understand… well we can sort that out between us on the night. No doubt we will not be perfect the first time but we will have a life time after that to get it right." Hermione said taking hold of his hand gently.

"Yes and we will have a life time away from this mad world together. First thing in the morning I am going to Gringotts to empty my vault. I can be in and out before anyone wakes up at Grimmauld and notices I am missing. We then make arrangements to leave Britain as soon as we can. I am sure your parents will be happy to get away from the lunacy as well." Harry told her in a way that left her no choice but to agree with him.

Harry was right about no one missing him at Grimmauld place; in fact things were working out better for him than he had hoped for. Everyone was doing their best not to disturb him in his room as they held a meeting to work out what to do about the missing Granger family and Snape.

Remus had arrived for his stint at guard duty at the farmhouse and found a naked Tonks and Fletcher, both of them were suffering from hyperthermia and complete loss of memory of the events of the day. The fact that Snape was missing along with the Grangers had the order members and Dumbledore convinced that Snape had finally betrayed them and had taken the Granger family to Voldemort. Dumbledore ordered them not to wake Harry, telling them that the longer he slept the more time they would have to come up with some sort of plan for if Harry were to question and uncover their impostor who would have to impersonate Granger for longer than they had planned.

Search parties were sent out to see if Snape had taken the Grangers to any of the safe houses they had hidden away, as well as to make inquiries at both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to see if the potion master had been seen at all. Dumbledore was quite sure that Severus had been unable to resist the temptation to get rid of the young witch who was living proof that the pureblood members of his Slytherin house were not better than the Muggleborns, in fact despite his annoyance the witch proved quite conclusively that Muggleborns were far superior in all things to the purebloods, no matter what Dumbledore wanted to believe or the purebloods claimed.

Harry had been at Gringotts for quite some time, after collecting some galleons from his trust vault and made arrangements with the Goblins to have the remainder along with the entire contents of his family vaults, of which there were two, to be transferred to the Paris branch of the bank, he had also made arrangements for it to be kept secret from anyone who made enquiries, and was waiting in the queue to exchange some of his gold into pounds when he noticed two of Dumbledore's people enter the bank. Luckily he was able to duck out of their sight at the side of the teller's desk. He smiled when he heard them make enquiries about Snape and they were told that he had not entered the bank in several months.

The Goblin that was sorting out the exchange for Harry thought the young wizard's actions were odd but he did not let it show as he counted out the Muggle pound notes before handing them to the wizard. "Odd things humans," he mumbled to him self as he watched Harry sneak up to the main door and peak outside before he took a deep breath and left the bank.

Standing at the top of the bank steps Harry quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him self, all the time he kept his eyes on the order members that were walking up the Alley toward the Weasley shop. His luck was holding as he reached the dilapidated pub that led to the Muggle world to find that the place was empty. It took him just two minutes to cross to the pubs exit and step out into the Muggle world. Walking away from the Leaky Cauldron Harry turned into the nearest Alleyway. He was just about to call on Dobby when there was a pop noise beside him and as he turned his head he came face to face with Amos Diggory.

"Sheesh! Harry, you scared the life out of me, what are you doing here… No forget that, I need to tell you something, I just left an order meeting over at Grimmauld place, I wasn't at all happy with what I heard. Apparently that Granger girl at the house is an impostor. For some reason Dumbledore did not tell us he has been keeping the real Granger girl hidden away. Seems Snape took her away or something. Nearly all the order is out searching for them. Harry you should try to find her, keep her away from Dumbledore, what he is doing to you and your young lady is wrong, I told him so too. He should not be treating you like that after all you have done for us, for my Cedric. Good luck Harry find her before Dumbledore does… I… I hate to say it but I just don't trust him anymore."

Amos gave a quick nod to Harry and then walked out of the alley without looking back, Harry was a little too surprised with what had just happened to do anything to stop the man before he had left the alley. After shaking his head he called Dobby and within seconds he was on his way back to the log cabin of the Granger's with the thought that maybe there were others in the order who felt the way that Diggory felt, others in the country who wanted a change, it gave him a little hope that Britain could finally be saved from the crazy way the traditionalists controlled everything. But it did not change his mind on what they were planning.

Harry had a chuckle as he told the Granger's about his odd encounter with Diggory. As he told the short little tale he handed twenty-five thousand pounds over to Richard, "For travelling expenses." He told the older man.

While Harry had been to Diagon Alley Hermione had told her parents that she and Harry wanted to get married. She took the time to explain her reasons and even had a little chuckle as she told them that she would have to send Dobby to retrieve the book on the facts of life that her mum gave to her when she was twelve. She said Harry would probably need it. Rather than being shocked her parents seemed quite resigned to the marriage. Hermione quickly discovered why when her mum said quietly, "We wondered when you and Harry would finally realise that you are a couple and start talking about getting married. Though we did not expect you to do things quite so quickly."

"Mum the sooner we get that thing out of Harry the sooner we will be safe. Once it is gone Voldemort will not be able to use it to find Harry and we can live in peace for a change. Harry won't have to suffer all those nightmares and witness all the horrors that Voldemort and his minions enjoy so much."

Hermione had just asked Dobby if he could visit her home and collect some documents that would be required for them to leave the country when he surprised her with a question she never expected. "Mistress would it be alright if Dobby brings his life mate Winky with him when he returns from you's house?"

"Dobby why did you call me mistress?" she asked kindly while smiling at the worried looking elf.

Dobby took a deep breath and stood as erect as he could before he answered, "You's is Master Harry Potter sirs life mate, so you's is my mistress, mistress."

Before Hermione could say anything else Helen Granger spoke up. "Dobby would it be possible for you to bring us some of our clothes without being seen. We can't possibly leave the country without having some clean clothes, I know we have the money from Harry and we could buy some but we will need all the money we have to rent somewhere to live in what ever country we end up in."

"Dobby will collect Winky and he will collect you's things from you's house. Does you's wants Dobby to lock the house up safe?" the little elf asked bouncing up and down.

"Good idea Dobby." Harry said a moment before Dobby popped away.

Thirty minutes later Dobby returned with Winky and four small trunks. "We's packed up everything and we's put it all in the special Potter trunks." Winky said as they placed the trunks against the wall. "Dobby did lockdown the house, now only you's and you's family can enter mistress Mione."

Hermione thanked the elves before she joined her parents in a discussion about where they should go. All three Grangers fell silent as Harry held up a short piece of braided gold chain. "This will take us to the island where Sirius hid a couple of years ago. From what he told me there is a rather small community that live there and none of them are magical."

"Well looks like we just need to get you two married and then we can leave this mad world behind." Richard said taking hold of his wife's hand. "So how do you want to do this, do we try an ordinary church and try to talk them into allowing you to get married without all the normal stuff, like paperwork, or do you want a magical wedding, and how would we go about it?"

It was Hermione who answered the questions. "I think we should make our way to Paris on the train, then we can visit the magical area, find a Druid who would be willing to marry us, I'm quite sure that a magical wedding will give us the power we need because magic seals the marriage."

As no one put up any argument to Hermione's plan, the four humans and two invisible elves quickly made their way to the nearest railway station where they caught a train into London. It was a relieved group who took seats on the train heading for Paris. They had made the journey to London on Muggle transport and had not stumbled into a single magical person from the old mans private army.

Half an hour into the trip Harry took his leave of his companions and headed for the toilet. Having done his business he washed his hands and then stepped out of the toilet into the passageway. Harry cursed silently as he found himself standing behind Arthur Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. He was wondering what to do when both the witch and the wizard in front of him collapsed to the floor. Standing a little distance in front of him was a smiling Dobby.

"Dobby came to see if master Harry Potter sir was ok." Dobby said the smile never leaving his face.

Harry could not help grinning him self at what the elf had done. "Dobby can you fetch Hermione, we don't want the order to know we were on this train."

Dobby did not even wait to answer, he simply turned around then vanished from sight. The little elf returned just three minutes later with Hermione following him. Harry still had a slight grin on his face as he spoke to Hermione. "Hi love, you can do a proper obliviate, right. Be no good if I do it, I'll just end up wiping their minds like Lockhart did and the order would know we were on the train heading for the continent."

"Yes Harry, shove them in the loo and I'll leave them thinking they made the whole trip with nothing to report," she answered a small smile on her lips.

Harry chuckled a little evil sounding as he said "I have a better idea. You obliviate the last few minutes from their minds. I will see to the rest."

Walking back to their seats hand in hand Harry chuckled when she asked what he had done that was so amusing. With a huge grin on his face Harry replied to her question. "Well when they wake up they are both going to be finding their undergarments around their ankles. It will give them something other than searching the train for us to worry about."

As they went back to their seats they were both hoping there were no other members of Dumbledore's group on the train. They left the train a short while later without seeing anyone else who they needed to worry about.

It took them three days in Paris to find and organise a wedding in the French ministry of magic. Everything was going quite well until they left the ministry building. As the four of them walked toward the exit of the French equivalent of Diagon Alley, Winky suddenly pushed Hermione hard to her left. A red streak flashed through the spot where Hermione had been, singeing the top of Winky's head as it passed. Harry had his wand out in a blur of movement shooting off a spell to where the stunning spell had come from. He could see no one but he knew that someone was there either disillusioned or under a cloak like his own. Richard and Helen found them selves standing behind a blue shimmering shield with their daughter as Harry took on who ever had cast a spell at them.

Two more spells came at them from the same area and Harry had to dodge both of them. As he dodged the second spell he cast a strong blasting curse at the ground where he figured their attacker was. The resulting explosion as the spell hit the ground caused Mad eye Moody's invisibility cloak to be blasted away from him and sent the old retired Auror at speed into a wall. Moody was obviously injured but neither Harry nor Hermione could be bothered to check him. Hermione cast an accio spell at the invisibility cloak, as soon as it reached her hand she shoved it inside her jumper. They all grabbed each others hands and made a dash for the exit. The last thing Harry saw as they fled the area was a group of the French Auror force pouncing on the dazed Moody. A small chuckle left his lips knowing that the French would not be as lenient as the corrupt British ministry. Mad eye was going to find him self in deep trouble. Once they left the magical area they jumped into the nearest taxi and headed for their hotel. It was four trembling people who exited the taxi outside the hotel. The adrenalin was quickly fading and by the time they reached their rooms the shaking was obvious in all four of them.

Helen was cursing the old man who had attacked them without warning as Richard handed her a small glass of brandy. "Harry son, we should get the hell out of here. The entire magical population is ruddy crazy," Richard exclaimed as he drank his own glass of brandy.

Both Harry and Hermione agreed with Richard and they started to make plans to leave France early the next morning, using Harry's portkey. But before they left Harry and Hermione had a very important date with the bed in their room. The consummation of their marriage was even more spectacular than Hermione had imagined it to be. She had not quite been prepared for how the magic of the wedding ceremony would prepare her body for what was about to happen. She had no idea that the magic would cause them to both have an orgasm at the exact same time, or that so much magic would be released at the same time.

The dark evil that had resided inside the scar on Harry's fore head was forced out of him and it died with an ear piercing scream. The combined magic's released during their consummation was far more than had been necessary to destroy the small piece of Tom Riddle. Both teens fell asleep almost as soon as the vile green face of Voldemort disintegrated, their magical cores were left at a low level that had them feeling totally exhausted. That night for the first time since he started at Hogwarts Harry James Potter had a nightmare free sleep wrapped up as he was in his wife's arms.

Unknown to the Potters as they slept in their comfy bed. Their destruction of the horcrux with their magic caused all the other horcrux's to also be destroyed. The dungeon of Malfoy manor was filled with over a hundred sick and dying death eaters. The last of them to die was Tom Marvolo Riddle, who with none of his slaves left to leach magic from reverted back to the component parts of his magically constructed body his soul completely void of magic simply faded away.

It was almost midday when the two Potters woke and by the time they had taken a shower, which they did together, and got dressed for the day it was lunch time and Helen knocked on their door to let them know that their lunch was ready and waiting. The two teens despite all the previous talks with the two elder Grangers both had red faces when they entered the small living room. Both felt nervous as the sat at the table with Hermione's parents. Harry noted that the Grangers seemed just as embarrassed knowing what he and their daughter had done.

"Harry, could you just lift your fringe to the side a little more?" Richard said as they started to relax around each other.

Harry did as his new father in law asked and pushed his fringe out of the way. "I thought so," Richard said as he stared at Harry's forehead. "It's gone… your scar there is no sign of it, it's as if it was never there, like it never existed."

As he spoke both Hermione and Helen turned to look at him. "It's true Harry love, it's gone." Hermione declared pulling him into a tight hug.

After a short celebration Richard went down to the reception and checked them out of the hotel. The four humans and two elves took hold of the portkey that Harry had and in a swirl of colours they vanished from the hotel room. Three minutes later they appeared in the living room of a rather nice six bedroom house. Feeling rather dizzy they all collapsed into the nearest chairs. It took them several minutes to recover, Richard was the first getting up he walked over to the window and looked out.

"Hey family, this place is beautiful," he said almost in an awed whisper.

Seconds later he was surrounded by his family. All of them were looking out on the beautiful tropical island they had arrived at. "Shall we take a look around?" Helen asked while still taking in the scene outside.

One week later the Potter's and Granger's were lounging on the white sand beach when they were joined by a beautiful white snowy owl. Hedwig Harry's owl had been freed by the Weasley twins and delivered a short letter to Harry.

Harry, well done in offing he who must not be named. It caused quite a stir around here when him and all his death eaters were all found dead at Malfoy's place. Kingsley said it caused quite a stir in the DMLE offices too when yours and Hermione's magical traces were found all over the mansion. It has caused quite a few members of the order some trouble too, especially Jones and Tonks, so good on you mate.

Fred

And me George.

Ps congrats on getting away from the bearded plot maker.

Pps Thought you would like your girl back.

Harry was quite shocked when he read the twins letter and he silently passed it to Hermione, who having read it said "Seems what we destroyed had a more powerful connection to Voldemort than we thought love."

With having been made a fuss of by every one Hedwig took up a perch on the back of Harry's lounger. They all turned their attention back to the important task of improving their tans. None of them in the least interested in leaving their little island in the forseeable future.

...


End file.
